Radiators for automotive engine cooling systems typically are mounted between an upper and a lower vehicle frame member using a pair of resilient mounts. The radiator typically includes a top tank, bottom tank, and a core. Resilient mounts may be used because the radiator may be subject to vibrations, high forces and shocks during normal use due to jolts, accelerations or decelerations of the vehicle as it is driven over rugged terrain. Additionally, a radiator may be subject to thermal expansion with respect to the vehicle frame, and tolerances may vary between the radiator and frame members that can affect assembly.
Examples of radiator mounting arrangements are found in the following issued patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,609 for Radiator Attachment Structure and U.S. Pat. No. 6,412,581 for Radiator Mounting Structure relate to a bracket which is a flat plate-like member with one end attached to an upper cross member of the vehicle frame, and the other end having a hole for a pin on the upper end of the radiator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,839 for Radiator Supporting Device relates to an elastomeric support that holds the pin or post on the radiator base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,200 for Self Attaching Upper Radiator Mount relates to a one piece molded rubber mount that fits between the radiator and a tie bar on the vehicle frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,881 for Radiator Attaching Apparatus relates to projections extending from the radiator that are retained in openings in the frame members by resilient supporting members.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,558 for Radiator Mounting relates to a spring clip that engages annular grooves in a resilient mounting bushing attached to the bottom of the radiator, and a bore in the frame support member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,682 for Radiator Mounting of a Vehicle, Especially of a Motor Vehicle, relates to a spring clamp holding the top of the radiator to a frame member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,675,921 for Vehicle Radiator Support Structure relates to a non-metallic mounting bracket with vibration isolators in openings that fit over mounting pins extending from the upper portion of the radiator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,961 for Mounting Arrangement for a Radiator relates to a leaf spring that holds a pair of pins extending from the side of the radiator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,700,061 for Elastic Mounting of a Radiator for Motor Vehicles relates to a damping rail extending over the entire height of the radiator, and a spring clip holding the top of the radiator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,015 for Means for Retaining A Radiator Rigid relates to a cross rod attached to the corner gusset plate of a radiator to hold the radiator rigid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,310 for Radiator Support Bracket relates to a bracket made from a polyamide resin with a base portion attached to the vehicle frame, a transformable arm portion that extends from the base portion, and an arched support portion that holds the upper side of the radiator. Additionally, a stopper member that may be made from a metal plate covers the bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,496 for Radiator Fastening Arrangement for Internal Combustion Engines, Especially in Motor Vehicles, relates to one-piece plastic molded parts that are elastically prestressed and detent-like connected to the body and radiator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,168 for Upper Support for Radiator relates to a bracket that includes a bracket fastened to the car body and another bracket pressure contacted with the upper tank of the radiator, with both brackets joined together by a rubber member.
While some of these radiator mountings have been used in automobiles or tractors, they are less useful for off-road utility vehicles primarily due to cost issues. Instead, many utility vehicles minimize radiator mounting cost by using sheet metal brackets secured with threaded fasteners between the top tank of the radiator and a vehicle frame member, and between the bottom tank and a lower frame member. Surfaces of the radiator may be covered with resilient foam to help insulate the radiator from shocks to the frame, and to compensate for tolerances that may vary between the components.
However, there is a continuing need to further reduce the cost required to mount a radiator in a utility vehicle, the parts count for the mounting arrangement, and the assembly time needed for mounting the radiator. A radiator mounting arrangement for a utility vehicle is needed that is inexpensive, requires few parts and is fast and easy to assemble.